Auroth, the Winter Wyvern
Auroth, the Winter Wyvern is a large boss mob, thriving on cold biomes, and usually wrecking the landscape in a rage. Lore Information Auroth was once a mighty frost dragon. He was large and awesome to behold. His bright, icy blue scales gleamed as the sun's rays bounce off of it. His claws and fangs were deadly sharp, could easily tear anything to shreds if Auroth wanted to, but he didn't. Auroth was the grandest familiar of the ice mage Jaina Crestfall. He was given to the girl when she was just 8, and Auroth was still nothing more but a lizard with snowflakes. Jaina took care of Auroth very well, and eventually they formed a bond so close, Auroth knows if Jaina needs his help before she could even utter a sound. And anybody with half a brain knows not to mess with a girl backed up by a gigantic dragon with a breath that could turn a human to ice and shatter them instantly. Jaina was proud of her pet, and Auroth was happy to serve. But on one day, Jaina had to leave her home in order to increase her prowess in magic, and maybe learn more about cryomancy. She had no choice but to leave Auroth behind. He seemed to be fine with it. He knows his mistress- ...no, friend, will come back eventually. But weeks turned to months, and months to decades, not a sign from Jaina was felt by the mighty dragon. Auroth fell to a cold, cold depression. He refused to eat anything despite the number of people who saw the dragon and offered it meals that any huge reptilian would eagerly devour. But not this one... He eventually fell and succumbed to the neglected state of his body. All the negative emotions Auroth have held in as a mortal has now been released, and so great was this power, his body was reanimated and set to walk the earth once more. Jaina had been erased from Auroth's mind; Memories of her had been overwritten by a thick fog of frustration and disappointment. The wyvern threw a tantrum that no one could stop. To this day, Auroth remains in the same location Jaina left him, but no one even dares set a foot into his territory. The cold bitter air that surrounds the wyvern is a harsh reminder of what will happen if a heart has been broken through promises, and the dire enemy trapped within the soul of every dearest friend. Gameplay Information Auroth is a medium-tier boss mob with 550 (1250 at max level) health, with an innate 25% resistance to arrows, 100% resistance to knockpack, and 0% resistance to magic, and a -25% weakness to melee attacks. Auroth has an aggro range of 64 blocks and can see players through blocks. He has a movement speed of 3 (5 is the average), regenerates health. He respawns at night after 500 seconds have passed. Auroth's melee attacks deal 12 damage at low levels, 80 damage at medium, 275 damage at high, and 450 damage at max. He attacks every 4 seconds if close enough, and has a range of 4 blocks. This bite attack will also send players away from Auroth, having a Knockback III. But his ranged attack is what defines Auroth. His range is 64 blocks and fires a well-aimed orb of frost that deals an immense 25 damage at low levels, 175 damage at medium, 325 damage at high and 650 at max. It has a slow speed, is affected by gravity, and applies a severe Slowness II for 9 seconds to anything caught in its large, damaging explosion. He has 100% accuracy, a delay of 5 seconds between each launch with a variation of 1.5 seconds. Auroth is able to fire indirectly and shoot the ice orbs upwards to hit a target hiding behind something. 'AI' Auroth's slow speed makes him easy to outrun, but if one refuses to leave his aggro range, one will find oneself constantly dodging a rain of exploding ice orbs. Auroth always uses his ranged attack until an enemy is close enough for his melee attack, in which he will bite an enemy and deal high damage and knock them back, allowing him to resume shooting. Auroth will stand still while firing, and will only walk if the enemy is out of his range (but since his aggro range and attack range is the same, this is basically "impossible). If a target is hiding behind blocks, Auroth will fire upward and let the ice orb's trajectory arc and hit the target. He uses indirect firing, and knows how to use his ice orb's explosion to hit enemies no matter how they squeeze themselves into crevasses. *Since Auroth rarely walks (and due to his large size), he does not bother avoiding hazards. *When his target is behind a wooden door, he will try to break it down. Along with the shelter itself. *Auroth does not use lead firing, meaning if one keeps moving forward, his orbs will land at the target's previous location. But since the explosion is huge, one can still get hurt from an ice orb. Drops *256 Bones (100%) *64 Moonstones (100%) *28 Ice Essences (100%) Rewards 175-300 experience to the killer. Trivia *Auroth is based off the Dota Hero, the Winter Wyvern . Category:Bosses Category:Undead